


Rock Over

by jupiter_james



Series: Rock On 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Punk Castiel, Punk Dean, Punk Sam, Tattoo Artist Sam, hair stylist Eileen, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: With his brother and best friend finally engaged, Sam Winchester admits to being a little lonely. Until he meets his new hairdresser.This is a companion fic toRock On, which I wrote based onthis fantastic piece of punk fanartby winchester-reload on Tumblr.





	Rock Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyWords (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



> No editing again! Please forgive any mistakes!

Sam Winchester gives the best hugs in the world. Castiel thinks, _no disrespect to Dean, but Sam is the best hugger._ He hugs with his whole body and soul, unlike his older brother who always keeps a part of himself _to_ himself. Sam lets the person in his arms have every bit of himself and his attention. 

It's wonderful, especially when he picks Castiel up off of his feet because he knows Castiel hates that, but then he bounces him a few times, and Castiel's spine pops all the way up. He groans when Sam places him back on his feet. "That felt wonderful, thank you," he says, stretching his arms back and forth across his chest.

"I felt your back pop," Sam laughs. "You need a chiropractor."

"I've got you," Castiel answers.

He pats Castiel on the back with his wide hand. "Congratulations. Seriously. I'm pissed you didn't call me the second it happened. Freaking romantic, man!"

Castiel can feel his face heat with pleasure. "Thank you, Sam. We have some requests to make of you, though. If you're willing?"

Sam drops his arm over Castiel's shoulder and drags him back into the tattoo parlor's break room/kitchen. "Come on, you know I will! Whatever you want!"

Dean's reading a porn magazine at the round kitchen table, feet kicked up on the Formica top. "'Sup," he greets.

"Get your dirty fucking boots off the table," Sam gripes without his usual heat. He's obviously too pleased with his brother's and his best friend's engagement to muster up any real indignation.

"Dean had an idea about the rings," Castiel prompts.

Dean flips the magazine sideways to view the centerfold and sighs happily. "Anna Nicole. Man, this is a classic."

Sam pulls up a chair and turns it backwards, straddling it and admiring the model with his brother. "Dad's gonna be mad when he finds out you stole this."

"He gave it to me as an engagement present," Dean crows.

"Classy," Sam chuckles.

"Dean?" Castiel says pointedly.

Dean finally looks up like he's just discovered Castiel standing there. He flips the magazine closed. "Right! Sammy, Cas and I want you to design our rings."

Sam's brow furrows in confusion. "Uh, Cas is the jewelry designer."

"We want tats," Dean clarifies.

Sam's hazel eyes brighten in excitement. "Oh, yeah, for sure! No problem! I'll draw up some designs you can choose from! That'll be _awesome_!"

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel beams gratefully.

Sam's almost insulted by the reaction. Like he _wouldn't_ do this for them? He'd clear his fucking calendar for it! It's his brother and his best friend in the world. He'll do anything to help their happiness. "No worries," he answers casually. He tugs at his ears. "Cas, you got any bigger spacers in stock?"

He nods as he goes to the fridge to grab a soda. "Yes. Do you want plain ones or something more fancy?"

He shrugs a shoulder up. "Whatever you think'll look good." Glancing at the clock, he says, "Dean, can you cover the phones? I gotta go get my hair cut."

"Yeah right," Dean scoffs. "You don't know what a haircut is."

He rubs at the shaved sides. "Fuck off, I do, too. I just like the top longer. Be nice or I'll draw a dick on you instead of whatever you had planned for your next tat."

"Hope you give it lots of veins." Dean drops his boots to the floor and tromps off to the front of the shop. 

"I don't know what you see in him," Sam laments to Castiel, who is standing serenely by the sink, sipping his Cherry Coke.

"Everything you do," he answers. "And then some."

x x X X x x

Sam pushes open the doors to the local alt salon, waving to Claire behind the counter. She winks and clicks around on the computer to check him in. "You got the new girl today, is that fine?"

"What happened with Alex?" Sam asks, sitting down on the couch next to the reception desk.

"She got the flu or some shit. Don't worry, Eileen's awesome. She's great with color, and everything. You're in good hands. I wouldn't throw you on one of the shittier stylists."

Sam laughs. "Should you say that about your coworkers?"

"Yes," she snips with a grin. "She'll be with you in a second."

Five minutes later, a woman Sam hasn't seen before, approaches him with a smile. Sam feels his chest clench a little. Her hair is long, teased with streaks of maroon, and dark blue. Her makeup is minimal, except for bright red lipstick. And both of her ears are pierced fully. She holds out a manicured hand with shiny black polish and says, "are you Sam?"

He stands, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his ripped jeans. "Yeah," he breathes, trying to remember if he's blinked recently or not. "Eileen?"

"Yes." She nods over her shoulder towards the sinks. "Let's get you taken care of."

He follows closely behind her, surreptitiously smelling sandalwood. Fuck, she smells _great_. 

He feels like he has to cross his legs while she's shampooing his hair and giving him a firm scalp massage. _To any deity listening, do not ruin my chances by making me pop a boner right now, thank you._ He doesn't, but does end up with a small half-chub as she squeezes out the water and drapes a towel over his shoulders, guiding him to her chair. She watches him in the mirror while she plays with the strands of his hair, asking what he wants.

"Just a trim, really," he says, somewhat embarrassed. "I'd like to keep the 'hawk, and maybe keep the red?"

She tips her head to the side thoughtfully. "How do you feel about pink? I can fade the color down."

"Pink?" he coughs.

She grins. "I don't know. I think it'll look good."

"Pink it is," he says immediately.

She nods and sets herself on fixing his hair. Normally, Sam sort of zones out in the chair, but Eileen's unerringly professional hands on his head and neck are causing all sorts of unerringly unprofessional responses in Sam. But he keeps his wits about him enough to discover that she's excellent company. She asks about his tattoos and he talks all about his brother and him and their shop. Eileen's eyes light up while she's laying down the color, saying she's always wanted a tattoo, but doesn't have one yet.

Immediately, Sam tells her to come to him. It's only a block away and he can do anything she wants. Anything. She's so nice. And _pretty_. 

All told, he and Eileen chat for about an hour. Then she's whipping off the smock and brushing the stray hairs from his neck and collar. She's got his mohawk looking better than he's ever done before, the back waved up and the front swept over his forehead, but not annoyingly in his eyes. And she'd been right about the pink. Dean'll tease it, but he likes it.

He tips her $20 and also leaves his business card with her. She gives him what he hopes is a flirty smile and tells him to come back soon.

Two days later while he's on his lunch break during a huge session, he receives a text from an unknown number.

_Unknown: this is Eileen. I've got some ideas for a tat. I know you get booked up fast, so how about we discuss designs and appointment times over dinner?_

The bite of his sandwich goes down scratchier than intended. He wipes his hands on his napkin and answers:

_Me: I'm finished at 9:00. Be here. Dinner's on me._

A smiley face emoticon is his answer and Sam feels something significant swell in his chest. All right, then. Let's do this.


End file.
